Finding The Spark
by K-Zero
Summary: Gohan is in high school after his mother tricked him into going. Now he must not only deal with high school drama but a certain someone. What will happen? Read to find out... G/V
1. Chapter 1

**How ya guys doing? To point out some stuff before I start. Over a 1000 pages of DBZ stories and I might have found 25 good stories. It was sort of annoying. Not to bag on people or anything but it got on my nerves so much I decided write one myself. A lot of authors have an ending already planned so when they start to write they want to get right to it. So the future couples are already contemplating their feelings about each during the first chapter. If that's what you're looking for then don't read. This story will have a lot of character development.**

**I just had to get that off my chest. Hopefully nobody takes it personally.**

**This is my first fan fic but I've written 4 novels hoping to get them published. I love to write, and I love to read fan fics. So I hope you like this one.**

_Gohan's POV:_

Knowing that you could've changed things can change a person. It's happened plenty of times to people I'm sure. No matter who you are. No matter if you're a person that lives life out on the edge and takes many risks. Or you're a person who doesn't take many chances and you like to live life safe. There's always a time where you wish things were different. Same goes for me.

I'm Gohan. I'm eighteen years old. I have a little brother named Goten, A beautiful mother, and also a dad that's proved many people wrong. Too bad I couldn't do the same. Seven years ago there were the cell games. I'm sure you've heard of it. I destroyed probably the most dangerous foe the world has ever seen. Although it came at a cost of a life. My father. I don't blame myself honestly. I just wish I could go back and change it.

_Third Person:_

"What do you mean you enrolled me into high school? I don't even need it?" Gohan questioned his mother. If you knew Chi Chi then you'd know that Gohan is probably one of the smartest people on the planet.

"Don't question me young man! You're going to high school. You need to be with people your own age. You need to have a social life to go along with your scholar."

"A social life? I do have a social life!"

"Right! The big green alien is really social! Don't even bring Goku's friends into this!"

"Ugh! You're impossible mother! Fine. I'll go to this high school, but I'm going to have to hide my superhuman strength you know. I can't just go around busting holes into walls."

"That you'll have to do on your own. I can't force you to do it."

"Yea well I'm just saying if it does happen, I'm blaming it on you!" Gohan went to his room and plopped down on his bed. He couldn't believe his mother was going to make him go through this.

"Well, my life is going to get a whole lot easier." Gohan said to himself sarcastically. He kept thinking of all the crazy possibilities of what could happen at his new school. He soon drifted off into a sleep.

Nine hours of sleep later Gohan woke up to the sounds of pots and pans. He laid there for a while until he decided to get up after smelling the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits and bunches of other foods that were about to disappear in ten minutes or so.

"Good morning mother." Gohan said as he walked in the kitchen sleepily. Chi Chi turned around with a surprise look on her face.

"Well good morning son. I was going to let you sleep for another half hour. Is Goten still asleep?"

"Yea he is. He probably won't be for long though." Chi Chi walked over and set a plate full of the breakfast foods you can think of in front of him.

"Well eat up; first day of school is always the roughest. You're going to need energy."

"Yea yea yea. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey." Soon enough, Gohan finished his breakfast. He got dressed after taking a quick shower and told his mom goodbye. Gohan lifted to the sky and blasted off in the direction of Satan City.

Gohan flew threw the sky as the air blew his hair back. He watched as he caught the sun rise above the horizon. Although he wasn't all thrilled about going to school, he was glad he caught this beautiful sight as the sun rose up streaking light across the land.

Soon he approached Satan City spotting from the horizon. He saw city lights start to turn on and off everywhere as he approached.

By the time he got to the city, the Sun was far above where it used to be. Gohan watched, as he flew down to one of the sidewalks, the street lights turn off.

"Well, looks like today is a busy day for everyone." He said to himself as he watched cars zoom past him and people scurry across the streets.

He walked pretty casually down the sidewalk. Not giving anyone contact considering he wasn't used to the big city. He walked by a couple of girls that looked like they were in their either late teens or early twenties and overheard them giggling. He just smiled at this and kept walking.

He saw his breath reach the cold air as he walked towards one of the intersections. It was then he heard some commotion not to far away. He walked across the street and around a corner of building to see a bunch of people crowded around a white building. He walked closer and heard a gunshot. He sighed a heavy sigh.

"I guess I can't really have any peaceful days anymore." He sighed a heavy sigh and as he was about to power up to super saiyan he saw a young lady go into the middle of the commotion and confront the criminals. That's when he stopped and just watched as the scene unfolded.

"Can't you freaks pick another place to rob? I can understand the money but this is getting ridiculous." The young girl mocked the criminals as the leader spoke up.

"Ah, it's you again. We were hoping you just gave up but looks like were going to have to take you out to."

"Yea that's what the people that tried to rob this exact same bank said before, and the ones before them." She rolled her eyes. She hated dealing with the crime here in the city. It was getting really repetitive and she was getting tired of the police not doing their jobs. They called her to the scene every time.

She took a sprint straight towards their leader and threw a right hook sending him through the windows of the bank. She then proceeded to the criminal to her left and knocked the gun out of his hand with a kick. She then uppercutted him sending upward and towards the garden in front of the bank.

All of a sudden she heard a loud explosion. She looked towards the entrance where the sound came from and saw a rocket 10 feet in front of her. She just stood there for a split second awaiting the impact. It never came. She opened her eyes to see what looked like to be a young man with a solid navy blue long sleeve shirt on along with dark blue fitted jeans. He also had gold hair and it looked as if there was an actual aura surrounding him. The young lady stood up quickly. She was about to walk up to him when he suddenly threw the rocket that was supposed to hit her directly towards an empty part of the street.

She dropped to the ground as there was a flurry of bullets right after. She expected screams of agony. She got screams alright but it was more of fear and astonishment. She rose to her feet for a second time to see the young golden man drop two handful of bullets. She looked bewildered. She's never seen this in her entire life.

After a couple of seconds all of them criminals dropped to the ground seemingly knocked out.

She quickly regained her composure and walked up to the golden man.

"Hey! Who exactly are you!" He turned to her and she saw the teal eyes and a very fine structured face. If she were any ordinary girl she would've melted but she wasn't. She kept a stern look on her face.

"Hello! Can you hear me? I asked you a question!"

"Yea? Well maybe I don't care about your stupid question." This surprised her. The only person to actually look her dead in the face and say they don't give a crap about what she said or asks was her father.

"I suggest you watch your attitude. I'm not in the mood for games. The name is Videl but then you should already know that. Now who are you?"

He looked at her for a couple of seconds before disappearing. This caught her off guard. She quickly looked around but didn't find the mysterious gold fighter. At this she stomped off to where the police were filing reports.

Gohan landed on an abandoned rooftop and powered down. He looked down on the retreating people and retreating police cars.

"That girl has an attitude problem." He said to himself, shook his head, and took off towards his new school.

He arrived late unfortunately to his dismay. Late on the first day wasn't part of his plan. He took a step inside the front office to ask for his final schedule. Sometimes high schools would change up people's schedules at the last second. He was about to walk out after getting his schedule but was stopped by the principle.

"Gohan Son?"

"Yes?" The principle put out his hand and Gohan shook it with a firm grip.

"Were glad to have you aboard here. You got perfect test grades. Not one question missed on any of your tests. I hope you have a great time here."

"Thanks and wait… tests? What tests?" Gohan looked at the principle like he was crazy.

"You know the tests. They were a hundred questions each. Each test was on different subjects." Gohan thought for a moment. He then remembered taking something like that. He thought it was just something his mother gave him to work on. Wow, he took the tests to get into high school and he didn't even know about it.

"Oh yea, those tests."

"Alright well don't let me keep you waiting. You're already late enough. Go on."

Gohan thanked the man once more and walked down the hallways of Orange Star High School. He finally found his room but he didn't know whether to just walk in or knock. He decided the best option was to knock.

Videl sat down in her seat next to her best friend Erasa. She wasn't in that great of a mood and Erasa's always cheerful mood wasn't going to make it better.

"Hey Videl! How are you?" Erasa asked her with a big smile on her face.

"Just great Erasa. Just great. How about you?" Videl replied with a tiresome voice.

"Oh, not a good morning for you Viddy?" Videl flinched at the given nickname. If she was anyone else she would've strangled them, but she learned to tolerate these kinds of things with Erasa.

As she was about to reply there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher greeted the person at the door and he let the student inside. It was then you could hear dreamy sighs from most the girls in the class.

Videl looked over at who walked in and just rolled her eyes. Another guy that made all the preppy girls go wild. She sighed. She really didn't like this. It was at these times that not only all the girls in the class would drool over the new student but so would her best friend Erasa.

The student that walked in had a zip up hoodie on with the sleeves pulled up almost to his elbows. He had dark blue fitted jeans on. He had jet black hair that defied gravity along with the almost inhuman like onyx eyes.

The teacher then introduced him to the class. His name was Gohan Son and he scored perfect scores on all his entry exams. Hard to believe. This guy didn't look like a nerd. Unfortunately for her there was only one seat left. It was the seat in between me and Erasa. A different student moved away earlier in the year but the teacher wouldn't let her move a seat over.

Sure enough the new kid saw the only seat empty. He walked over and sat down in between the two ladies.

Erasa spoke up the new student.

"Hey cutie, I'm Erasa. How are you doing this morning?" Unknowingly to each other, Videl and Gohan both rolled their eyes.

Gohan decided to be a little nice. He didn't want to make a bad first impression.

"Good and how about you?"

"Oh just great! Thank you!" Videl rolled her eyes again at the blonde. She looked over to the new student to see a familiar face but then an unfamiliar one at the same time. She spoke up to him.

"I'm sorry but have we met." Gohan looked over at the person asking the question. They indeed have met but of course he wasn't going to let her know that.

"No." Liking to keep things simple with the short answer. Videl obviously didn't look too thrilled about it but it wasn't a big deal so she shrugged it off. It just sounded like he was disgusted with her.

Erasa then started a conversation with Gohan. Much to his dismay of course. Her bubbly nature was really starting to get on his nerves.

Questions ranged from what music he liked to what he liked to do on the weekends and so on.

It wasn't until the bell rang that the bubbly blonde stopped questioning him. She invited him to eat lunch with her and her friends but he politely said no much to her surprise.

'If I'm going to go anywhere, it's no where near them. She gets annoying after a while and the brunette kept giving me funny looks. I'm heading to the library. Forget lunch, I had a big breakfast anyway.' He thought to himself as he strode towards the front doors of the library.

**Well, honestly I'm not sure about how this chapter came out. So it would be appreciated if you reviewed. I seriously need to know your input so I know what to fix. I probably won't change the plot. I have that but I mean if I'm rushing into it or not. I'm pretty sure I'm not, but let me know if you think I am. Later guys (and gals)!**

**P.S. The little first person view in the beginning is to show that Gohan has two sides of him but he keeps one of them to himself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Not! I wanted to get as much reviews and hits as I could before I posted the second chapter. I'm not evil, I just need a little motivation, that's all.**

**One more thing, if you have any suggestions just review and give me some. I'll consider all of them. Enough of my ranting. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It's been a couple of weeks since the new student Gohan joined Orange Star High School. Also, during the past couple of weeks, the Gold Fighter showed up to every crime scene. This obviously angered Videl. She couldn't stand secrets. Of course the Gold Fighter's identity was one of them.

She also couldn't stand the fact that he seemed so much stronger than her. He made her seem like nothing. What was worse is that besides the only sentence he said to Videl when they first met he's never said a word to her. Someone with that kind of strength, she would expect him to brag about it.

What bothered her the most though was that he seemed normal. He had a good sense of fashion and he looked like a normal young adult. He dressed like most young adults and older teens would.

She always thought it was weird because she also thought this about Gohan. Although Gohan didn't have the gold hair and teal eyes, he would wear similar stuff to the Gold Fighter. One or two little things would be different but other than that he looked similar to him. He also didn't say much.

In the past couple of weeks the only person that would actually say anything to Gohan would be Erasa. Although there were always the occasional dreamy eyed bimbos but he didn't really pay any mind to them at all. She found this weird. Most guys would embrace that kind of action from them, but not Gohan. He'd shrug them off like they weren't even a little bit interesting.

Videl was intrigued to say the least. She sure found him interesting but not what most girls would. It just seemed like he was too quiet. He seemed too laid back. He was never tense, no matter how many glares she would give him. He'd shrug her glares off also. She wanted to get to know him, just to see if he was hiding anything. It was so hard to read his facial expressions. It was way too hard to read him in general.

He seemed like he didn't care. It didn't seem like he had emotional problems, it just looked like he didn't want to be there. He was smart though. He got A's in every class, every test, every quiz, everything. It was weird for Videl. Someone as good looking as him, got good grades. There were so many weird things about him; it made Videl's head spin considering she was the only to think about it deep enough.

It was Friday and like every day, Gohan was at the library during lunch. Everyone thought it was stupid that someone would want to rather be in the library then the lunchroom with their friends. It wasn't that Gohan was an outcast; it was just that he turned down everyone's offer to hang out with them at lunch.

Every now and then though, Erasa would join Gohan in the library to give him company. Gohan didn't start to mind as he got used to Erasa's bubbly nature.

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa said enthusiastically as she entered the library and sat down next to him.

"Hey." He replied while never looking up from his work.

"You know, you shouldn't be doing work in your free time. You should be hanging with friends." He finally looked from his work.

"Yea? I would but I don't have friends here. Not only that, but I don't want to. I'd rather be left alone."

"Hmm, well you could always hang with me and Videl. That would be better than sitting around doing school work."

"That wouldn't be a good idea. All she does is glare at me all day long. That's all she ever does." Gohan pictured in his mind of all of them hanging out and having fun and it just didn't seem right.

"Oh don't take that personally. She does that to every new student. She's sort of paranoid about some people." Erasa explained as Gohan chuckled.

"Sort of? I don't think there's a sort of. It's more like a definite yes." This got a giggle out of Erasa as she stood up.

"Alright, let's go." Gohan sighed. She wouldn't give up.

"Fine, why not. Guess it couldn't hurt." Gohan followed Erasa out of the library as they talked for a couple of minutes until they reached the lunch room. That's where Erasa and Videl hung out at. With a couple of other people. There were two kinds of groups at lunch. The ones that ate inside and the ones that ate outside.

You couldn't really call them groups but that's the best you could describe them. Videl caught Erasa walk into the lunchroom and was about to wave her over until she saw who she was walking with. Erasa and Gohan came over to Videl's table and sat down.

"Gohan's going to join us today if you don't mind Videl." Videl looked strangely at Erasa and then gave another infamous glare at Gohan. Gohan once again shrugged it off. Not like he cared anyway.

Erasa carried on conversations with other people at the table while Gohan opened up his work again. He agreed to join Erasa not quit doing his work.

Videl just gave him a weird look while trying to focus on the conversations Erasa was having with some of the people at their table only to find she couldn't. Especially with Gohan right there. She didn't know why but he just irked her. She knew he was hiding something. For once, she decided to start a conversation with him. Or at least try to.

"So Gohan, how have you been these first couple of weeks at school?" He looked up at her in surprise. He decided to answer considering she asked nicely.

"Good. You?" He looked back down at his work as he answered. Videl got annoyed at this but passed it aside. No need to start an argument.

"Well these aren't my first weeks of school but I've been fine." She replied to him but all she got back from him was "nice." Well so much for the conversation. Videl didn't like his attitude.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. At least from Gohan and Videl's point of view. Videl got tired of thinking and surprised Gohan with a statement.

"You're hiding something." Gohan then looked up and gave her an odd look.

"What?"

"You're hiding something. I know it. You think you can fool everyone else, but not me. I know you're hiding something." Gohan just laughed.

"You keep thinking that." Gohan went straight back to his work after his remark which made Videl very mad.

"Ugh! Whatever!" Videl got up and stomped off. Gohan just chuckled. Erasa looked at Gohan.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. She's just off her nut again." Gohan had a smirk on for the rest of lunch period. Erasa saw this and decided to ask Videl later.

The school day flew by really fast. It didn't feel that long until the final bell ring. Soon you could hear teenagers flood the halls and running out the front doors. As always Gohan was the last one out. He always thought it was funny how everyone just ran out like if they didn't it was the end of the world.

Gohan started walking down the street into the heart of Satan City. It didn't take him long to figure out someone was following him. He could feel the ki slowly staying a good distance away from him. He sighed. It was Videl. He knew she was going to start doing this. He just had that feeling.

He turned into the park near the middle of the city. He stopped after passing the entrance.

"Videl, could you stop following me please." He said in his low voice but very clearly. Videl came out of nearby bushes. She didn't have a very happy look on her face and she looked a bit flustered.

"How'd you know I was following you?" Gohan gave another chuckle and looked at her with amusement.

"It was way too obvious." He sighed. "Look, I understand you think I'm hiding something. That's ok with me, but don't you think this is taking it too far? Everyone has secrets. It's people like you that refuse to respect them." He put his hands in his pockets.

Videl was sort of lost at words. She couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Videl, you don't have to say anything. This stalking thing though has got to stop. Just leave me be. Could you do that for me?" Gohan said this as politely as he could. Videl didn't look too thrilled.

"No. I'm going to find out what you're hiding! I swear it!" She then turned and exited through the park entrance.

Gohan just sighed at this. He wished it would just be like the first couple of weeks. It wasn't until today when she had that outburst about him hiding something that things started getting out of hand. Just to think it was the first day of this crap.

Gohan was pondering his thoughts when he noticed he was still in the park. He was probably going to be late home because of this little incident. He took a look around to see if anyone was looking, shrugged, and blasted off into the sky.

So he was a little late. According to his mom, being late is late; there is no little about it. He took another lecture from his mother when he got home but it didn't really bother him.

It was Friday so there was no homework. All he could think about was going to sleep. After entering his room and collapsing on his bed, that's exactly what he did.

Awaking at around eleven on a Saturday wasn't his plan. He was going to get up at around seven and go for a jog but that didn't turn out the way he wanted.

When he entered the kitchen he found a note on the counter from his mom saying she went to Bulma's. After reading the note he decided he was going to go to Satan City. He decided maybe he'd go to the mall or see a movie. Normally he would train Goten on weekends but he went with his mother to go see Bulma and Trunks.

Going to see a movie probably sounded a lot better than the mall. More people could identify him there and he just wanted to be left alone. He ate himself some lunch, took a shower, and picked out his attire before he left.

He decided to wear a t shirt and a long sleeve shirt under it that way if there was any crime he could just pull it off. If anyone at school saw him wearing this and saw the gold fighter with the same thing they might get suspicious. At least a different shirt might throw them off.

Gohan didn't arrive too long after he took off from his house. Thinking this he knew he should've took his time. He didn't know what to do with all the time he had. Usually his mom made him study or something.

He was about to walk into the movie theatre when he heard a commotion down the street. Gohan decided to take a quick look hoping it wasn't a robbery or a hold up. He didn't feel like doing this kind of thing every day.

Unfortunately for him it was in fact a hold up. He quickly ran into the one of the alleys and took off his t shirt after powering up to super saiyan.

"Ok! Nobody be a hero! Someone get us a car! Now or the little girl dies!" Some guy holding a little girl might've said one of the most stupid things ever. Who robs a bank, takes a girl captive, but has no get away. Some people are just completely retarded. Not only that but he has like four guys with him. Didn't one of them have a brain?

As Gohan was about step in, Videl did instead. Gohan decided to watch the scene unfold this time. If anything got worse then he'd step in.

"Ok sir, I'm going to have to ask you once to let the little girl go or… well you should know what would happen if you don't."

"Don't come any closer! I'll shoot her!" He gripped his gun harder as she took a step forward. She stopped at this.

"I don't think you would. I don't think you have the heart to do it." Gohan stared at Videl. This teenager was so stupid to test someone she didn't know.

"Guys, get her!" At this the four guys pounced at Videl. She made swift movements and took out the first two pretty quick. Throwing them aside like nothing was her job. She wasn't supposed to make things look hard.

She then threw a kick at the third guy, but to her utmost surprise he blocked it. Not only blocked it but grabbed her leg also. He must've trained to some extent. His next move confirmed it but also made it look not so pretty for Videl. He made a quick movement that lowered her leg as he smashed his elbow right down on it breaking it.

Videl screamed in pain. She didn't like being vulnerable but when someone breaks your leg, your going to scream. It's a sure fact. It hurts like a bitch. The guy just laughed and threw her against one of the signs in front of the bank. The fourth guy handed him a gun as he walked up to her.

Videl was sore in all places now with a broken leg. There was no way she was getting out of this one. The police stared in a dazed state.

Gohan then decided to step in. Right when he aimed the gun at her, he appeared next to him and kicked him down the street making him crash into a building. Seeing what he did, he could've been a little easier on the guy. He could've killed him. He then quickly took out the fourth guy, and then swiftly grabbed the girl from the last guy's hands. All this in a split second. The police finally came back to reality and made the arrests and returned the little girl to her mom.

Gohan walked up to Videl, still lying on the ground. Gohan was a smart guy and he always had at least one senzu bean with him. Just in case. The only thing he had to do was break Videl's leg back into place so the bean could take affect. Getting her to agree with this might pose a problem.

"Hey." Videl looked up at the man that saved her twice now.

"Hey." She croaked out. That's all she could say. She wasn't in the state right now to get pissed at him.

"Look, I know how to fix you, and judging by the way you act, you don't like to be touched by a man. So I'm going to ask you, will you let me help?" Being in a situation must suck for her. He knew that. He's been in plenty of worse, but she was just a human.

"If you really can, then yes."

"Alright this might hurt a little bit." Gohan then took her leg gently, barely used any of his strength but just enough to twist it back in place. Videl screamed in pain once more. Any other human might've passed out. "Sorry about that. Here take this." He pulled out a senzu bean. She looked at it with a confused look.

"A bean?"

"Don't ask. Just to take it, it'll make you feel ten times better." She reluctantly took it from him and did as he told her. It took effect a couple of seconds later and he found herself completely healed. She looked over herself. Not one bruise, and her leg was completely fine. She looked back at him with another confused look. He just merely stared back for a second.

"You're welcome." He then vanished as he did the last time they met.

**Well, there you go guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Keep the reviews coming. The more reviews I get the more motivation I have to keep writing this fan fic. Later!**


End file.
